


Draco's Magical Baby Inquisition

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A baby appears in Draco's clothes chest and the day just gets weirder from there.





	1. No Harry Not Everyone Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

There was a loud ear piercing wail that had Draco in a cold sweat and wand out. His chest heaved and he feared he would have another attack. It happened again and his animal brain recognized the sound of a baby. In his dorm. At Hogwarts. Draco crawled out of bed wand still in hand but the urgency to let out a curse or a hex just an ebb instead off a tidal wave. He walked towards his clothes chest where the sound was coming from and used a wordless spell to open it. A bush of dark hair popped out and looked grumpily at him.

            Draco put his wand away and pushed his hair back. The baby sniffled at him. They stared at each other. Draco raised an eyebrow. The baby held out their hands. He sighed and went over to pick them up. He kept his arms straight so that they could look each other in the eye.

            “I want you to know that we are both new at this so any mistakes I make are entirely on you,” Draco told them seriously. It gurgled and glared in response. Draco pulled them closer tilting his head.

            “I suppose we are on the same side. Just have to decide whether you’re a Potter or a Weasley.” They’re both mating at the moment the probability of the child being theirs was extraordinarily high. They blew bubbles at him showing a scattering of freckles in the arrangement of a constellation across her nose.

            “Cassiopeia,” Draco muttered. They clapped their hands but the glower remained. Draco made eye contact again.

            “That cannot possibly be your name.”

            They stuck their arms out wanting to be closer. Draco sighed pulling them close so they could sit on his hip.

            “Let me put some clothes on and we’ll go find who you belong to.”

            He placed them gently on the bed afraid that the soft body would crack in two if dropped too hard. He placed some basic barriers around them to keep them from falling off. And a muffling charm. And a charm to play soft piano. And one with small lights for their eyes to follow. He nodded to himself when he saw them fully entertained grabbing their feet and watching the sparkles. Then he felt comfortable enough to put on some clothes.

            He pondered bringing her to McGonagall but feared the repercussions if she assumed he’d stolen the baby.

            “Draco!” Blaise shouted bursting through the door. Draco flinched and fell over with his pants around his ankles. He sat up.

            “What!”

            Blaise stopped moving and blinked at the baby. “What’s that?”

            Draco slid his pants the rest of the way on and stood up. “That is not your problem? Why are you here?”

            Blaise placed his hands on his hips. “I’m sorry I just can’t get over that there is a baby staring at charm fairies on your bed.”

            Draco placed a shirt on, not bothering to button it up before stalking towards Blaise. He grabbed him by the arm. “That’s great. Get out of my dorm you twat.”

            Blaise struggled against him. “But there’s a baby Draco! A baby! Do you not see it?”

            Draco shoved him out of the doorway. “I do, but I also see you ruining my day.” Draco slammed the door in his face and locked it with a few stinging spells. He turned back to baby who was giving him the stink eye while chewing on their fist. “What?”

            Their drool dripped on to their nappy. Draco gagged. “Children are awful.”

            The baby tilted their head and blinked big brown eyes at him beneath heavy eyebrows forming a V.

            “Possibly not so bad.” he buttoned up his shirt and magically tied his tie before putting on his cloak. He never felt right wearing it anymore. But finishing an education will at least allow him to leave the country in hopes of…a career. Just a job. That’s all he needs. He felt the tension riding in his shoulders and the tug of muscles pulling them up. He forced a shiver and took a long deep breath.

            He put his hands on his hips and smiled at the baby. “Let’s find whose spell placed you here, yeh?”

            They made grabby hands and Draco wandlessly dropped all the charms and picked them up placing them on his hip. He poked her nose making her blink and shake her head in displeasure.

 

            It was early morning and Draco wasn’t used to wandering the halls. He was cautious looking around every corner making sure no one would see him. The baby clapped her hands. He turned a finger to his lips shushing them. They just mimicked the gesture. He rolled his eyes and caught sight of Potter, looking rather unhinged.

            “I think we should avoid Potter today. I’m not in the mood to get shit on for having a baby with me.” Draco told them. She screamed. Draco flinched and within moments Potter was standing in front of him. He rubbed his face looking disproportionately relieved to see them.

            “Oh, thank Merlin and each of his testicles she’s with you.” Potter muttered. Draco took a step back and held her closer to his chest.

            “So the infant’s yours?” Draco asked. Harry looked at him bewildered.

            “She’s yours too, don’t you… oh bless it all to hell I can’t remember which timeline I’m in. Or…Shit! Do you know where Hermione is?”

            Draco took several steps back. “I think he’s lost it after the war,” he whispered to the baby then to Potter, “Granger hates me why would I know where she is.”

            Potter started mumbling to himself about time streams and other hogwash. Draco decided that the Golden Trio might not be the best ones to give the baby to.

            “You know what? I’m just going to go find McGonagall and she’ll figure this out for us.” Draco started to leave but Potter caught him his eye’s piercing in their sobriety. “I did something wrong and now I’m lost and Hermione’s gone and you have to help me. You have to. She’s key.” He tilted his head in the baby’s direction. “I know she is. I just don’t know where to begin because I know too much and the filters gone so it’s streaming through hundreds of billions of scenarios and it’s,” he twitched, “Is Ron alive?”

            Draco took his hands off his shoulders one at a time. “Why don’t we go to McGonagall’s or Pompfrey to get you checked out, Harry?” he said it quietly in hopes of not scaring him off.

            “Come,” Potter said ignoring him, “you’re the most consistent person and I’m ninety percent sure both of them are dead here.”

            Draco ducked out his arms. He felt his cheeks flushed and immediately hated himself. Not the time Draco.

            “I can guarantee both are alive.”

            Potter paused. “Oh.” He shook his head. “No they tend to meddle too much and out of,” His eyes drifted and the world seem to disappear to him. Draco waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped back look at Draco. He cusped Draco’s face dragging it back to him. “No. Things go awry we must find Hermione.” His breath gusted against Draco’s face and the baby began to fuss being shoved between the two of them. Draco got lost in his eyes. They were so pretty this close and… Potter stepped away grabbing his hand and dragging him along. Draco pulled the baby up so he could murmur in her ear, “I did everything I could to get us out of this.” She pulled on his hair.

            Draco sighed and shook his way out of her grip running into Potter in the process not realizing they had stopped.

            “What’s her name?” Potter snapped. Draco muttered a wandless hex and Potter let go of his hand.

            “Bye,” he said ungracefully and ran around him. He went to the Grand Hall hoping that if people caught Potter being crazy they would helpfully send him to the hospital using brute force that Draco would have been persecuted for using. He ran to sit next to Blaise placing the baby next to him. She immediately stood up to get a good look at the table of food.

            “The baby’s still with you.”

            “This morning has been too bizarre; please give me the inane gossip you were going to give me earlier.” Draco said stopping the baby from grabbing more than one biscuit.

            Blaise crossed his arms. “You hurt my feelings. Why should I tell you?”

            Draco looked around. “Because, I woke up to the cries of a magical baby?”

            Blaise threw up his hands. “Fine, it’s about H—”

            “Draco! Good, I’ve found you,” Harry shouted from the entrance. Draco grabbed the baby and held her close sliding slowly under the table. Harry started charging over the entire room looking in Draco’s direction.

            “Blaise, help me.” Draco pleaded. Blaise leaned down to look him in the eye.

            “Is this part of your bizarre day,” Blaise asked. Draco looked up doing his best puppy dog stare.

            “He’s gone bonkers, help me. I’ll suck your dick tonight, swear.”   

            Blaise sighed and sat up waving his wand. Draco went fully under the table and started crawling away placing the baby on his back. He came out the other end and saw Harry under a pile of bread. Harry caught him on his way out and started to shout before a piece of toast flew straight into his mouth. Draco transferred the baby to his arms and ran towards the doors. He sighed in relief when he heard the doors clack behind him. The relief lasted only a moment though because Ron Weasley was on the other side glowering at him. He held the baby out in defense. Her head lolled back and she blew spit bubbles at him.

            Ron pinched his brow. “Look mate, I’m not looking for a fight I’m just wondering where Hermione is? If Harry was running at you, he had to have known you knew.”

            “Weasley, I have no bloody idea what is going on. My only goal is give the baby to McGonagall and hope this day unweirds itself,” Draco said honestly. Ron’s shoulders dropped.

            “You really haven’t got a clue, you useless ferret.”

            “No I haven’t got a clue, you stupid weasel.”

            Draco sighed and walked past him. He made it three steps before he was tugged into a corner kissed passionately and apparated out of there.

 

            Draco stumbled holding too tight onto the baby and vomited.

            “How pleasant.” A sardonic voice commented.

            Draco’s head whipped around. “Excuse me, Granger but last time I checked… are you dead?”

            She wafted up to him. “Not exactly.”

            Draco charmed a rocking spell for the now fussy child. “Alright, extrapolate.”

            Granger sat down next to him staring with a gaping jaw at the baby. “Only if you explain the baby.”

            Draco tried his best not to groan. “Fine. Go ahead.”

            “Hermione died!” Harry cried interrupting what might have been the only civil conversation Draco had ever carried with Granger.

            “Stupify!” Harry landed silently in the grass. Granger placed her chin on her fist.

            “Don’t mind him he snogged me and apparated us here. He appears to have gone completely mad,” Draco said putting his wand away.

            “Him being mad and me being nearly a ghost are related,” Hermione explained. “I had been trying to figure out what spell he was secretly attempting and was close to it when I walked in on the final stages and got knocked out of my body and my deduction is that his consciousness was knocked through time and space.”

            Draco watched the twitches of an oncoming struggle wiggling through Harry and placed a quick binding spell. “What? Why didn’t you go to Ron for this?”

            Granger rubbed her face frustrated. “He can’t see me. For some reason only you and Harry can and whenever I talk to Harry he starts asking me about who killed me and what year is it, and if Bellatrix is alive.”

            Draco laid back on the grass so he could face the sky. “I don’t understand the time space nonsense. Can you at least try to tell me what Potter was attempting to do?”

            The grass ruffled next to him and he turned to see Hermione lying next to him. “He was trying to find a goal for the future.”

            “That was just as vague as the last answer.”

            Hermione made a disgusted noise. “Well, you’ve got my answer what about the baby?”

            “She showed up this morning in my trunk and while trying to find someone of authority to give her to when Potter caught me up in his madness.”

            She let out a grunt of frustration. Draco groaned back. “Fucking Potter.”

            “Fucking Potter.” she agreed.

    “Guys! We have to get back to the castle being in the open like this is danger—what’s Cassie doing here? She doesn’t show up this early—” Harry hunched over his knees looking at the baby and muttered to himself. Deciding that she was safe enough, Draco lifted up to his elbows and turned around. They were at the lake.

            Hermione drifted up. “Let’s go might as well start searching for my body.”

            “Yes, one of us has to be less dead inside,” Draco replied standing up and pulling the baby away from Potter. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. Potter looked back at him his eyes focusing.

            “We’re heading to the castle.” Draco offered him a hand up. Potter took it pulling himself up and uncomfortably close.

            “You’re not a mistake even though you think you are, you’ve made my lives plenty happy,” Harry whispered in his ear. Draco stepped back startled. Harry kissed his hand and Hermione coughed. Harry’s eyes flickered between her and him and unfocused.

            “To the castle,” he murmured still holding Draco’s hand and dragging him along. Hermione floated next to him.

            “You weren’t joking about the snog were you?”

            “No.” Draco said. The baby shivered and curled into him. Draco broke Harry’s grip to place her under his cloak and away from the crisp wind. Harry began wandering off towards the woods. Draco ran jogged awkwardly up trying to keep the baby under his cloak. He caught Harry’s hand and started walking back towards the castle. Hermione snickered.

            Draco cursed. “What?”

            “Nothing, it’s just a pleasure to see you’re prideful arse struggling with mundane tasks.”

            Draco flipped her off. “You try to hold down an eighteen year old mad man and a baby and then you get to laugh at my slights.”

            Hermione flicked her hair. “I, in fact, have a lot of experience with that. Ron and Teddy are enough for me.”

            Draco’s shoulders hunched at the utterance of Teddy’s name and he didn’t respond other than to pick up his pace.


	2. Oh, Look the Aurors. How Nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then it get's weirder.

            The halls were unusually silent despite how crowded they were. Draco shrouded the three of them in basic disguise charms. Hermione chuckled.

            “You look pregnant like that.”

            Draco rolled his eyes and didn’t respond slowly moving through the crowds. Harry shuffled closer.

            “They scare me Draco, they are watching, always watching,” he whispered. Draco shot a silencing charm at him. He didn’t need the disturbing diatribes of a mad man to complete the creepiness of this experience.

            “Do you know why they are like that?” Hermione asked.

            Draco shook his head.

            They snuck along heading to the medicinal hall. They were stopped by a teacher. Obviously new since she couldn’t see past a fourth year disguise charm.

            “No one allowed here.”

            Draco turned around and walked to hide behind a corner. He charmed a wrap to hold the baby in. He looked Harry in the eye.

            “I’m sincerely sorry for this.”

            He punched Harry in the gut and conjured fake blood to fall out of his mouth. Harry choked and coughed stumbling forward. Draco caught him and slung him around his shoulders. He blinked rapidly forming tears then rounded the corner again much more frantically and with Hermione on his heels.

            “Please! Help us! He got hit with a curse during DATDA! Please! The blood won’t stop.” Draco cried sniffling.

            The teacher’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and she immediately put a hand around Harry and helped Draco carry him.

            “So much blood,” Draco sobbed. Harry spat out another chunk of fake blood.

            They made it through the doors the teacher leaving him to call out for Madam Pomfrey. Draco quickly cleaned Harry up and scanned the floor. A black bed caught his eye. He and Hermione looked at each other. She floated along towards it and looked inside.

            Harry made a gagging noise and rubbed his tongue with his hand. “Please, don’t do that again. Ever. I don’t remember it being that awful.”

            Draco patted his back. “Quiet darling, Mommy’s about to make an important discovery.”

            Hermione looked up and nodded her head. Draco joined her next to the bed. The baby fussed against him and he started bouncing to rock her.

            “That would be your body.”

            Hermione placed a hand on her chin. “But how do I get into it.”

            “Have you tried touching it? That tends to work in the one where I resurrected the dead.” Harry added. Draco grimaced. Harry put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Draco gently stepped out of it.

            Hermione shrugged and touched herself. There was a bright flash of light and then she was gone. Completely gone, body and spirit.

            Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

            “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

           

            “That’s never happened…It’s happened only three times but not in this time usually someone important is dead…” Harry rambled.

            “Please, Potter, you’re making my headache worse.” Harry gently hugged him careful of the baby.

            “Don’t worry we’ll get through this together.”

            Draco laughed. “That would be so much more comforting if you weren’t absolutely bonkers.”

            McGonagall ripped open the beds privacy shade. “What in the name of Merlin has happened?”

            Draco stepped behind Potter.

            “Malfoy,” she said her voice sending a shiver down his spine. “Where is the body? Ronald was requesting to see if before you two walked in.”

            Harry tilted his head and whispered. “I’ve got this.”

            Draco his face in Harry’s robes. “Please, don’t”

            “Minerva,” Harry said sweetly, “Hermione’s just dimension jumped like Doctor Who.”

            Draco felt a tightness wrap itself around his chest and needed to get out of here.

            “Who?” McGonagall asked her brows furrowing.

            “Dr. Who.”

            Draco felt the baby struggle against her wrapping and suddenly didn’t know what to do with her. He was going to be accused of kidnapping a child and stealing Hermione Granger’s body. He couldn’t breathe. His legs locked up and his fists tangled in Harry’s robe. He was going to be accused. It was all his fault he needed to fix this. He couldn’t fix this he deserved to be punished. The screaming started and McGonagall was demanding answers. He…There was a snap of apparition and they were alone.

            Draco shook. McGonagall wasn’t here. But he felt her there. He felt the punishment to come. He deserved it.

            Cold hands gripped his face. “Shh… it’s just you and me. We’ll get Hermione back and Cassie home. Swear on my father’s honor.” The screaming continued. “Cassie’s worried about you think you can calm down for her.”

            “Her name can not possibly be Cassiopeia,” Draco gasped out. Thumbs wiped away his tears.

            “But it is.”

            “Stars are a Black family tradition.”

            “That’s why me and you decided to name her that, because of the birthmarks across her nose.”

            Draco breathed through his nose. “That’s bullshit, you bonkers twat.”

            “Look at me, please.”

            Draco slowly opened his eyes counting his breaths.

            Harry smiled. “There. Not so bad anymore.”

            Draco’s heart skipped a beat. He had wanted to hear those words for so long. “Yeah.”

            He backed out of Harry’s reached and wiped his eyes. “Yeah,” he repeated, regaining his composure.

His eyes wandered the room and widened ever so slightly.

            “Grimewald…” he whispered. He unlatched Cassie from her saran and handed her to Harry. “Hold her I have to see something.”

            Harry grabbed the child and seemed to tense up uncomfortably. Draco ignored it and immediately began searching. Where was it? It had to be here. Draco ran up the stairs and began opening every door desperation pouring off him. Where is it?

            He ran into the only room not covered in dust and filled with furniture and memorabilia and found it. He touched it and Bellatrix hissed at him. He flicked a quick silencing charm at her. His eyes searched for them. He smiled when he found his mother and stretched out a hand to trace her face. She smiled back at him. His father looked coldly back and Draco’s smile wavered. He looked up the wall and saw Sirius’ portrait burnt off. He pulled his want creating a small cut and muttered a Repairo.  Sirius’s portrait cleaned and repaired and he stared rather surprised at Draco.

            He smiled. “All fixed,” Draco sighed. He followed the lines with his fingertips the comforting feel of Black family magic thrumming underneath it. He reached his parents and paused. He was connected thinly to another. He followed it and found someone between the two of them.

            “What in the world did you do, Potter?” he said looking at the blinking marital connection.

            “I did something?”

            Draco twirled and grabbed Potter by the cloak dragging him to the wall.

            “Yes, what in the bloody buggering fuck is that,” he said pointing at the flickering connections.

            Potter’s brows scrunched before his eyes found Sirius. “Is he still alive here?”

            Draco grabbed his chin redirecting him towards Draco’s picture. “No. Focus, Potter. What did you do?”

            Potter’s eyes fazed to their other universes. “I found a future.”

            Draco sighed looking about the empty room. Then at Potter. He grabbed his hair. “Potter? Where did you put the baby?”

            Potter straightened and looked out the window. “Baby? We haven’t shagged yet she shouldn’t be here.”

            Draco shook him. “You idiot! She’s here because you did something stupid which seems to be the only thing you can do correctly!”

            Cassie’s cries rose above the staircase. Draco apparated down there and found her trying unsuccessfully to make it up the stairs. He had her in his arms in blink and was sitting down on the steps clutching her. He was shaking again. He was never leaving her in Potter’s care again. He was never having children again. This heart attack was enough for a lifetime. He pulled her back so they could look at each other.

            “Potter doesn’t get to be left alone with you,” he said. He gently tilted her chin up and down to agree with him. “Excellent.”

            He took a deep breathe the choked on a cough. Lifting the baby up. Her nappy was soaking wet and in need of a clean. He looked at his own cloak and shirt finding it in a similar state.

            “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

            Potter was sitting next to him with a pop. He observed the two of them. “Do you know how to change a nappy?”

            Draco glared at him. “No but you’re not allowed alone with her for the time being. How about you go find us some clothes in this labyrinth.”

            Potter nodded and ran up the stairs. Draco undid the baby’s nappy and vanished it. He scourgified the rest of her the best he could before taking off his cloak and wrapping her in it as tightly as he could. He took off his shirt one button at a time before he felt the buzz of the house’s alarm system. Apparating. He broke his probation by apparating. He picked up the baby and ran up the stairs.

            “Harry we have to leave!” Draco said slamming the door behind him. Potter stopped stuffing something into his bag his pupils dilated.

            “Intruders.”

            “Aurors’ they are after me because I’m not allowed to apparate.” Draco said.

            Potters frowned. “I could have sworn we weren’t in those timelines.”

            “Goddammit, Potter, get us out of here.”

            “But you’re half naked carrying a naked baby,” Potter said.

            “Dodging authorities first, clothes second.”

            Potter rolled his eyes and held his arm out. Draco took it and with a pop they were inside the room of requirements.

            Draco set the baby in the crib and put his head in his hands.

            “How are you even able to apparate within the castle grounds, Potter,” Draco asked. He felt like crying. He scrubbed his face and asked Potter once more. “How are you able to apparate in and out of Hogwartz?”

            Potter looked at his hands. “I don’t know. Sometimes I spell it into the defense barriers. Sometimes I just break my way through it. Sometimes the barriers aren’t even there.”

            Draco looked at him thinking. “They’re there and they aren’t broken which means you’ve had this planned for a very long time.”

 

            The baby was asleep and clothed in a new nappy and a small onsie Potter had managed to sneak into his bag before they left the Grimewald house. He glared at her through the bars.

            “This room shouldn’t exist and neither should you.” She snorted softly in her sleep. “Don’t play me like this. You’ve fucked everything up since you first arrived this morning.”

            Potter looked around. “Are you talking to me?”

            Draco rolled his eyes. “I suppose the same could be said about you.”

            Potter walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco. He sighed. “This is wonderfully domestic.”

            Draco turned confused, flushing when he saw how close their faces were. “Potter, you’re mad go to sleep. Hopefully no one will find us until tomorrow.”

            Potter smiled flirting and leaned in. Draco held his breath. Potter bit his neck. Hard. Draco slapped him across the face instinct running the adrenaline.

            “We’re not vampires in this universe.” Potter said rubbing his cheek. “Guess you just naturally smell really good.”

            Draco scoffed touching his neck to make sure Potter hadn’t bitten hard enough to bring blood. “If I wanted compliments like that I’d be with Blaise right now.”

            Potter clutched his chest. “We’re not a couple?”

            Draco raised an eyebrow. “No. You were shagging, Ginny last time I checked.” Draco flushed realizing how that must of sounded. “Not that I care. Of course.”

            Potter’s eyes watered. “There are universes where she’s there and one’s with others…” The tears spilled over. “The only thing that let me know where I was, was you. Now I’m not sure anymore. Ginny would know but if I leave then you’ll be vulnerable, and I know Cassie is ours…or is she Ginny’s.”

            Potter collapsed on the floor head in his hands. He was sobbing. “Where am I? Who’s dead? Is my name even Potter here? Is it Harry?”

            Draco sucked in his lips. He could lie. He took a deep breath. He needed to lie. Untangling the mass of Potter’s mind was part of figuring out how to get everyone where they needed to be. He got up and walked around the chair to sit next to Potter.

            “Harry?” he asked softly, carding his fingers through his thick wiry hair. Harry sniffled. “We aren’t something now.” He said honestly. “But we could be something. We were close. Then you did this.” They hadn’t spoken to each other since the Room of Requirements, and hadn’t seen each other since Draco’s trial. “We can be something. I know it.”

            Potter hiccupped. “What’s happening?”

            Draco had to not cry. He felt the tears forming but he had cried enough for one Malfoy today. “I woke up, with our future baby Cassiopeia in my clothes chest. Then you found me in the hallways and took me to Hermione.”

            “I remember.” Potter said stopping him. Potter sat up. “We are something, now?”

            Draco nodded smiling.

            Potter leaned in and kissed him. Potter smiled. “You taste the same everywhen.”

            Draco rubbed his forehead. “You’re absolutely mad.”

            Potter pushed him down and slid between his legs. “You say that every time when we do it for the first time.”

            Draco flushed. He had not planned to go this far. “We should rest so it’s easier to find—”

            He was cut off with a kiss and Harry rolled his hips. Draco broke away to let out a moan.

            “Harry, please, let’s,” he was muffled by his shirt going over his head, “Harry, we can’t—Ah!”

            Harry had leaned down to lick a stripe from naval to collarbone. Draco was at a loss for words. He was morally obligated not to—Harry took his lips again and Draco remembered that he was a Slytherin and they fucking bended morals to their own satisfaction.  He stuffed his hands under Harry’s shirt and lightly dragged his nails down his back before pulling away to take off his shirt.

            Harry leaned back to look back at his chest. He sobered tracing Draco’s scars. “There are too many universes where I do this to you. I usually am dating Ginny in them.”

            Draco wiggled uncomfortable with the tonal change. “Do you want to--?”

            Harry undid his belt and Draco’s and tossed them over his shoulder. “Not even if I was dating Ginny.”

            “Oh!” Draco gasped lifting his hips so Harry could take off his pants and trousers. Draco pulled down Harry’s trousers and pants reaching for his cock. Harry leaned over him to grab something and chuckled.

            “The Room of Requirements indeed.”

            Draco pulled back still gently working Harry’s cock. He went on to his elbows.

            “Alright, how far are we going toda—Oh!” Draco was not expecting the cold lubed finger penetrating him so quickly. He forced himself to relax.

            “Okay, next time more warning, please!”

There were two fingers and that warm tantalizing burn.

            Draco dragged Harry to him, so their foreheads were touching. “Please slowdown.” he whimpered. He tried to make a lot of eye contact, but he was having trouble concentrating.

            Harry kissed his nose. “Sorry, can’t hear you over my jealous rage.”

            Draco laughed and groaned. Three. Excellent. “Now is when you decide to return to being a sarcastic twat instead of a mad man.”

            Harry leaned next to his ear. “Now is when I remember how close you and Blaise are in so many different universes.”

            Draco rolled his eyes and bit Harry’s neck sucking hard. “You’re welcome.”

            Harry chuckled and began lubing up his cock. “You’re awful.”

            Draco didn’t have a response. Didn’t need one. He was lost in the feel of Harry pushing in inch by wonderful inch. “I’m going to the darkest levels of hell.” Draco muttered when Harry was all the way in.

            "Don't say that," Harry asked. He looked sad.

            Draco cupped his face. "Com'mon make me forget."

            Harry turned to kiss his palm before and started thrusting getting Draco to gasp on the slide out when he touched that spot. The world disappeared and the lost coherent thought was that he shouldn't be too loud he might wake up the baby.

            The pressure built behind his eyes and in his abdomen he grabbed Harry roughly. Harry roughly worked his cock and Draco came in a flurry of colors. Draco gasped when he felt Harry spill in him and sat up almost knocking heads with him.

            "You couldn't have waited?" Draco whined jerking feeling it slowly leak out.

            "Um... No? How else is Cassie made?" Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes and held up his hands.

            "Surrogate's you twat. Now clean me up."

             Harry surprised him by picking him up. "Bloody hell! Put me down I can walk!”

            Draco wiggled out of his arms and landed on all fours like a cat. He stood up, dusted himself off stretched and looked around until he found a bucket of hot water and a cloth. He summoned it over and handed it to Harry.

            “Uh…”

            Draco gestured to himself.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I just know I made A LOT of mistakes in this one. If there are any blatant errors. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also headcannon that Harry and Hermione talk about the first eight generations of Doctors.


	3. There's An End to This, Right?

             Draco drifted into awareness, something niggling at the back of his consciousness. What was it? It was something important. Something not related to the intense ball of guilt he created by sleeping with Potter. Who was it?

            Draco sat up in bed and scrambled over to the cradle in the center of the room. She wasn’t in it. The baby was gone. Draco wasn’t any closer to finding Hermione or fixing Harry and now he lost the last piece of the mother fucking puzzle.

            “Fuck.”

            “Wha--?” Harry asked. Draco couldn’t breathe there was something blocking his throat and burning his eyes. What was it?

            She wasn’t here. That mattered. Because this is one more thing for Draco to fail at before he was whisked off to Azkaban for violating his probation. God, and he slept with a kept man. He was worthless. Hiding during the War. Joining a mad man for his father’s acceptance. He couldn’t even keep Hermione from disappearing what made him think he could keep a baby from disappearing. He didn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe.

            “Hey.” Someone tried to grab his hands but Draco broke away. He didn’t deserve it. He never earned a goddamn thing in his life. A warmth aligned itself along his back. He was covered. He shivered.

            “Breathe with me.”

            Draco gasped but couldn’t pull air in. There was nothing there.

            “In through your nose.” Draco sniffed shuddering with each inhale.

            “Out through your mouth.” Draco exhaled on a cough.

            “Good. Again.”  They repeated until the room began to reveal itself and Draco realized he had torn his trousers when he’d fallen to his knees. They stung and oozed blood.

            “I liked these pants.” He muttered. Harry exhaled into his hair.

            “I did too.”

            Draco stood up and fixed his hair then hastily wiped his eyes. “Plan, plan, I’ve got to make a plan.”

            Harry leaned back on his elbows and shot him a cocky grin. “We could always call it quits and shag again.”

            Draco tapped his chin in a parody of deep thought. “Do you know if Bellatrix is a live or not?”

            Harry’s eyes fazed out of the moment and into assumedly many. Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face. He blinked out of it suddenly hunching over himself, muscles jerking here and there. “Plan. Plan sounds good.”

            Draco stared at Harry and he stared right back. “Hm…” he pondered. “You must have covered you’re paper trail well enough for Hermione to only have a vague idea of what you were doing. Which means she must not have known at the time that you could apparate to and fro.”

            Harry shrugged. “Even if she did she’d never be able to guess where my hidey hole was.”

            Draco smiled. “Where would that be?”

          

                        Draco put his hands on his hips while Harry rummaged through his cubby/bedroom.

            “I’ll give it to you, Potter. This is more terrifying than my childhood home and there where murder and torture parties daily for a year while the Dark Lord was there.”

            Harry stopped and sat on his heels. “That’s not a compliment.”

            Draco put a proud hand on his chest. “You sir are too crazy to take a compliment when you get one.”

            Harry placed his head in his hands. “I wish you would stop calling me crazy. I just know everything in every multiverse and for some reason…Is this where I grew up? I could have sworn it was with Lupin and Sirius.”

            Draco sucked his lips in and gently pushed Harry aside so he could get into the cramped disturbing closet. He shuffled through stacks of toys dust and old chocolate frog cards, rolling his eyes at how many Dumbledore one’s there were. Then his eyes caught the Time Turner. He pulled it up watching it twist and turn.

            “Hermione must have given this to you,” Draco muttered.

            “Or I stole it, who knows. She usually never gives me anything that could reverse time that’s for sure.” Harry’s eyes glazed over. “That’s when things tend to get very, very complicated…”

            He gently spun it in his hands and found a small crack in the center. He frowned. “It’s broken.”

            “You’re not broken.”

            “Shut up.”

            Draco spun it again, thinking of all the potions and spells that require something the same as or similar to a Time Turner. Find another prophecy. Draco clutched the Time Turner to his chest.

            “Oh, Harry.”

            “What?” Harry said popping up. He had one of his old books in hand.

            Draco rubbed his face. “I wish you knew how to severely unfuck this situation.”

            Harry raised an eyebrow, “I thought it was obvious I didn’t because I can’t remember which universes I’m in or what year it is, or who I’m seeing, or who my parents were, cause it all changes. Harry James Potter is Harry James Potter in a million and infinite universes.”

            “That’s may be true, but I don’t know how to fix this without eventually ending up in jail.”

            Harry laughed. “It can’t be that bad.”

            Draco counted on his fingers. “I’ve broken my parole, assumedly stole Granger’s body, and now I’m asking to break into the Forbidden Section for a book, and after that a probably hundred different illegal procedures so I can get the components for the spell you thought would get you another fucking prophecy.”

            Harry bit his lip and tapped nervously against his book. “I don’t think the repercussions will be too bad, considering you’re doing this with the Harry Potter.”

            Draco stood up to pace. “Except you’re fucking crazy. This is basically me manipulating a mad man for my doing. I’m going to jail. They’ll kill me.” He paused. “Hopefully.”

            Harry stopped him to look each other in the eye. “Don’t worry. I always have a plan C.”

            Draco scoffed at that.

            “At least I always break through the motherfucking brick wall stopping plan C.”

            Draco nodded. “We can agree on that.”

            Harry’s eyes wandered. “Where’s Hedwig?”

            “Dead.” Draco answered. He had no fucking idea, he hadn’t seen the snow owl after the war so chances were it was dead. Harry’s shoulders dropped and he blinked at the closet his eyes distant.

            “There’s a near direct correlation between Hedwig’s death and what color I wear on my wedding. The world is not always dark as a child. Then sometimes it is. Maybe it’s often I cannot tell.”

            Draco smacked his shoulder breaking him out of his fuzz. “Take us to the Forbidden Section so we can steal a book on enhancing clairvoyance.”

 

            “This is going extraordinarily well,” Harry commented while Draco sifted through books. Draco grunted. He remembered glancing at it back when he was a prefect and studying for one of Snape’s ridiculous finals. He paused while a wave of emotion crashed then he moved on. For Witches and Wizards with an Unnatural Need for Foresight. He flicked that open, it couldn’t possibly be in something so generic.

            How to Find Your Destiny

            Draco groaned. “Potter you twat.”

            “You’re very rude to me. You’re not usually this rude to me in the universe where everyone is missing their pinky toe.”

            Draco refused to comment on that. “Only a twat would pull a spell from a scam book in the Forbidden Section.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Merlin, you’re so mean Drake.”

            That gave Draco a pause. “What universe is my name Drake?”

            Harry opened his mouth then closed it. “The one without magic in it.”

            “Sounds wonderful.” Draco said honestly.

 Harry shivered. “There’s a lot of pieces of me lost in that timeline. I never felt whole. We never stayed together long but we also never stayed apart…” Harry began mumbling his eyes following events that didn’t happen.

            “Harry,” Draco said crouching next to him.

            “I’m here,” Harry replied distantly.

            “Not really.” Draco sighed and kissed his forehead. Harry didn’t move a muscle. “I once again apologize sincerely for this.” He slapped his face. Hard.

            Harry yelped and three different books stopped their motion to come at them.

            “Fucking—fuckity fuck.” Draco hissed ducking as they shattered against each other.

            Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!

            “Harry, pull yourself together long enough to get us out of here!” He found himself begging.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about we’ll be fine even if they find us,” Harry said loftily. The librarian rounded the corner where they were. Draco scrambled around Harry clinging to his back.

            “Harry, please. I promise I’ll stop calling you a cunt.” Draco pleaded. They apparated just as the librarian’s eyes widened in recognition.

            Draco rolled away from Harry and fell on to the floor.

            “Why did you apparate us into Snape’s Potions office? We’re a thousand times more likely to get caught now.”

            Harry groaned and clutched his head. “Draco, it hurts. There’s no more focus anymore.”

            The room went cold.

“It’s okay I’ve got this.” Draco began flipping through the book conjuring a quill so he could begin reverse engineer a spell in time.

“You always say that.” Harry muttered.

“I’m always right.”

Harry laughed. “You’re Draco right?”

“Yes.” Draco furiously wrote pulling every spell theory he’s ever read and some he created on his own.

“You’re pretty.”

“The same could be said for you.”

“You talk funny.”

Draco vanished the quill and summoned a pot. He whizzed through different ingredients in the small room. Letting the pot heat over one of the few outlets in the room.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re smart?” Harry’s words were slurring.

“Yes. Me.” Draco threw it in the pot measuring by spell which was inaccurate but best for on the spot. Someone knocked on the door.

Harry sat up. “Colloportus!” He laid back down. “They’re gonna try to use alhoraportus. They can’t beat my magic.”

“That’s a lot of talk coming from someone who can barely form words.” Draco pulled the cracked clock from his pants pocket. Harry grabbed his hand.

“Thank you.” He said eyes fluttering closed. The door banged open.

Draco dropped the Time Turner into the pot.

 

 

“It took me fifteen minutes to reverse that spell. I don’t know why it took you so long to figure it out.”

Hermione crossed her arms. “I wasn’t paying attention. Harry seemed fine. Until the day of when he suddenly disappeared.”

Harry leaned back confidently. “Or I’m just that good at hiding things.”

Another Draco rolled his eyes and in passing caught Draco’s. His mouth opened in surprise.

“Hermione, dear your, ride is here.”

Hermione frowned. “I don’t see anything.”

Other Draco pointed at Draco. “Go stand in that corner.”

Hermione huffed. “You can’t blame me for also being confused by how all this time nonsense works.”

Harry wiggled his hand and winked. “Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimey…Stuff”

Hermione shook her head two steps from Draco. “I don’t understand that.”

“You will it’s an almost weekly occurrence for the two of us.”

Hermione laughed and then stepped into the corner.

 

Draco blinked. He was in Snape’s office.

“Thank, Merlin.” Hermione said.

“Right!?” Draco turned to her.

“I’ve got a righteous fucking headache,” Harry moaned.

“Good,” Draco and Hermione said in sync. Someone shouted a hex and Draco dropped the wand and book holding both hands up. There was a near army of Aurors standing in the doorway. Hermione lifter her hands in Draco’s periphery.

“What happened?” she whispered.

“I was accused of stealing your body, broke my parole and was caught stealing books in the forbidden section.” Draco answered.

Hermione put down her hands and turned to him. “You had better have a good reason for breaking your parole you ferret.”

Draco glared at her. “Harry left the baby in the basement of Grimewald. I apparated to find her.”

Hermione opened her mouth to argue the fact. “I’ve got nothing.” She gave up and stood in front of him.

“Guys we can explain.” She said picking up his book.

“You better Ms. Ganger,” McGonagall said stepping out from behind the Aurors. “Put down your wands my students will receive punishment on my terms now that we’ve found the vagrant.”

“He apparated outside of your boundaries, Minerva.” A female Auror said standing in front of the group looking intimidating. Draco inched so that Hermione was covering most of his body. Harry sat up on the table.

“Draco apparated to find a baby.” Harry explained. Draco covered his face.

“Mr. Potter nothing you’ve said in the last twenty-four hours has made any sense. I’ll take that with a grain of salt.”

“Would it help if I said the baby actually did exist?” Hermione’s offer was taken by no one. McGonagall pinched her nose.

“Jackie, you’re with me unravelling this mess. Send two Auror’s with Mr. Malfoy to his dorm until we figure this out.”

Draco sighed. He couldn’t tell whether he was disappointed or relieved. The two Auror’s held him at wand point and were much more rough than necessary on the walk from the office to his room.

 

A soft knock alerted him to Harry entering the room. Draco didn’t move from his position staring at the ceiling. Harry walked over and Draco glanced to watch him drop off his wand on the bedside table.

“Thanks,” Draco said with a biting snap of the jaws. Harry walked over to the door like he was planning to leave before turning around to slide his way to sitting against it. Draco refused to say anything. He could hear Harry shifting uncomfortably.

“So…” Harry started. Draco gave him silence. “I needed something to live for again.”

That got his attention. Draco sat up to face him. “Oh.”

“I’ve been having trouble focusing and enjoying life after I finished the thing I was born to do. I had to find something.” Harry said.

Draco fell back on his elbows and swallowed the ball of emotion in the back of his throat. “I understand. All is forgiven then. Enjoy whatever timeline this one is.” Harry was watching him. Draco squirmed under his gaze. “What?” he snapped. His feet carried him over to Harry before his mind caught up with his actions. “What do you want from me? Some sympathy? You have it. Do you want my gratitude? Done. Do you need an apology? I’m sorry. There you go. What else could you possibly want from me?”

Harry stood up with him so they were eye to eye. “I did something bad.”

Draco threw up his hands. “Yes. That’s what put us in this position in the first place.”

Harry grabbed his hands. “I did something much worse than that.”

Draco tried to pull away and couldn’t. “Do you think you led me on or something? I understood full well what was going on. This is more my fault than yours.” He felt tears prickle his eyes. “What could you have possibly done that was worse than that?”

Harry gently placed a palm on Draco’s abdomen. “I took something away from you that I shouldn’t have.”

It suddenly dawned on him. Crazy Harry had… “No. That’s. The probability… I was at least thirty-five when…”

Harry was on the verge of tears. “I don’t think she was our first. Or at least not here.”

Draco dropped this knees. “But I’m eighteen. I’m supposed to leave the country after graduating. Everyone hates me here. Why would I stay? Not even my mother wanted to stay after Adromeda kicked us out.”

Harry crouched down with him. “It’s not that bad. You could leave if you wanted to.”

Draco did math. “I can’t. At the end of the school year I’ll be too far along to take a Portkey. I’m stuck here for at least another year and by then the news will be out. ‘Draco Malfoy disappears with the Chosen One’s offspring’ I can see it now.” Draco put a hand over his mouth. “What will the press think when they realize this happened while you were still with Female Weasley?”

“Me and Ginny broke up a while ago that shouldn’t be too bad.” Harry said unhelpfully.

Draco laid himself down on the cold stone floor so he could curl his knees into himself. “I’m pregnant with Harry Potter’s…”

Harry started gently pulling his finger through his hair.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Harry’s ministrations paused.  His voice trembled. “Because I thought you’d leave once things were said and done. In so many other universes you usually do and the next time I see your face it’s in the paper’s obituary.”

Draco hid his face in his hands. “Do you even want me? Now that things ‘are said and done’?”

“Don’t tell anyone else but I kind of like it when you call me a stupid twat.”

“You are a stupid twat who purposefully knocked up you’re not-boyfriend.”

“We could be, you know?”

“I don’t know if you should trust that decision with this Draco Malfoy.”

“Then we are something. Whether you think you deserve it or not.”

Draco chuckled and was horrified to find himself choking back on sobs. Harry wrapped around him chest to back.

“There, there?” he soothed uncertain.

“Shut the fuck up and hug me.” Draco snapped.

“Okay, okay,” Harry said gently turning Draco so he could cry into his shoulder. When Draco calmed to a shudder Harry kissed the top of his head.

“How much of the other universes do you remember?” he asked on a breath. He felt unnerved with the idea that Harry might know all their endings.

Harry hummed. “It’s more like a dream. The only things that stay longer than a flush of déjà vu were the things that were a near consistent.”

Draco pushed away so he could look at the ceiling. “What were they?”

Harry grabbed his hand and twined his fingers. “Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Voldemort and you.”

Draco snorted. “Guess Snape and Dumbledore didn’t make the multiverse cut.”

Harry laughed with him. “I have hundreds of children named after them so I think they won’t be too offended.”

“Gross.” Draco commented.

“You don’t want a kid named Severus or Lucius?”

Draco broke into another fit of laughter. “Only when I’m dead, Potter.”

Harry squeezed his hand. “Not soon I hope.”

            “No,” Draco said squeezing back. “Not soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any and all grammar problems/inaccurate Wizarding World shit.


End file.
